Forum:Rare Weapons Only?
Hey, anyone think we should only place rare items purple and above on this wikia and leave out blue and under? Just how the random weapons are generated, only purple and above can really be "hunted". (tbh I only think people would "hunt" for oranges or higher) I put "hunt" in quotes because the only way to hunt an item is to basically rush to weapon crates and check through shops until you get what you want. The volume of weapons this game has will make it dizzying for anyone browsing through the categories once we start getting more and more people adding weapons. Anyone think we should delete all the blue and under articles? (Or any variation such as purple and under or green and under... w/e) - LaznAzn 02:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- No need to delete them, but still no need to encourage the creation of them. Obviously trying to catalog all 17,500,000 possible gun combinations would be a futile endeavor. See the Content Organization thread in the forum for more on this. --Aelwrath45 02:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I think we should have articles for all of the "base" weapons, and leave name extensions out, like the TMP88 Thanatos, but no "double" or "vile" versions. I also notice that most weapons can have a range of "base" values due to those name extensions. As well, some weapons have certain modifiers built in, like the Thanatos has the "+64 Magazine Size" as part of it's base stats, but other mods may be random. As well, some modifiers will automatically increase an item's rarity without changing the "base" item, which may be lower quality normally. Finally, some special weapons will increase in "rarity" between playthrough 1 and playthrough 2. Example: TK's Wave is a Blue item when you earn it in playthrough 1, but is a purple item in playthrough 2. Torinir 02:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::We don't need the numbers either, they are the Model Number, and are used to determine some random effects on the weapon. Look at the Pestilent Defiler page I made, I listed the known possible damage range, as well as a couple of diferent pictures to show the variations. --Saphireking65 08:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::The weapons are all generated procedurally, couldn't we just automate that part and make an article for most guns? Yes that's a lot of guns but it's really simple to make a series of pages automatically with a bot. We do it on wikipedia all the time. In this age of computers 17.5 million entries in a database is nothing. :::: OR we could just learn what each prefix means, like surplus cheap glorious ect. so that people can just add the prefix and main gun and know what to expect from a gun with that name. --Saphireking65 22:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- From what I've been seeing, the names aren't accurate enough to tell the stats of the guns; I've seen two pistols with the exactly same name and manufacturer have different stats, only the quality being different. I agree with the above that only the prefixes would be written down, what they mean and how they affect the gun. The random generator got too random. --Gourra (talk) 23:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- My thought on this topic is that someone should actually make a physical, tangible article, and we can begin there. We can always edit it later, but we'd might as well get something started! --Aelwrath45 23:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- From what I've seen in my 2 playthroughs there is sometimes a blue or green weapon which seems to be better than many purple or oranges. Therefore extraordinary blue or greens should be kept. Such as some Atlas or S&S weapons which have exceptionally high stats. --Vistyle ---- I think that unique weapons like the rider and stuff should be placed but other than that yeah i agree with you. :I disagree. Although making a page for EACH and EVERY weapon variation would be retarded, I think we should make one for every Pre-/Suffix- for weapons. There has to be a correlation between names and effects. For instance, "Equalizer" weapons are all Tediore and have Ammo Regen. We make a page that states that along with the fact it only appears on revolvers, and what range of ammo regen it has. We do what most other wikias do and set up a research page that is a table that is free to edit. Everybody that has a "Whatever of Doingstuff" posts the specifics of the weapon and we can then determine the specifics to make a page for the "Whatever of Doingstuff". Unique weapons that you can only get from one place (Rider, Boss Weapons, Quest Weapons) all get their own page. ZanderArch 23:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I already started a Weapons by prefix article. The article needs A LOT of work, like adding prefixes and adding what the prefixes do, but it's a start. --Gourra (talk) 08:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC)